MUDDY SNEAKERS, RUINED SCHEDULE, AND A PERFECT DAY
by hEnKa N kYoUkA GuRlz
Summary: It's the first day of school. Begin with the muddy sneakers incident, followed by some other bad things. Let see if Killua and Risa can manage this... KilluaXOC


**THE TALE OF MUDDY SNEAKERS, RUINED SCHEDULE, AND A PERFECT DAY**

**Disclaimer: **What do you think?... Could we be the owner of HXH? You decide... :D:D Btw... RnR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Risa; (07.00 AM)**

"Hurry Risa! It's 7 AM already! You will be late for school!" her mom yelled loudly.

"Yes, mom!" the black haired girl answered back, dressing herself with the school uniform. Fully dressed, Risa walked to the mirror to arrange her smooth straight hair. She picked up a red ribbon and tied her hair into a simple shortcut ponytail. Her lips then curved a smile; satisfied enough with the hair arrangement she made.

_Yep, perfect. I'm sure today will be wonderful... _Risa spoke to herself as she went out from her room, going down for breakfast.

Biting her sandwich, she went out and entered the car.

"Good morning." Risa greeted her driver.

"Good morning, miss. Shall we go now?" the driver asked.

"Yes. Full speed please." She smirked.

So the car then dashed in a rapid speed, heading straight to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Killua; (07.15 AM)**

A silver haired boy sat firmly in the car. His head moved slightly; following the rhythm of a song he listened with his I-pod while driving. The air conditioner is settled on "HI" and the radio is off. It's the first day of school. This boy doesn't actually like the idea of studying, teachers, home works, and tests. He hated school. He always thought that people could gain knowledge from live itself; not from a big building with some grown up called teacher.

_People can be wrong. And so does teachers._ That's what he thought.

The boy let out a sigh when suddenly his mobile vibrated.

"Yes?" he then answered the phone.

"When will you arrived?" a voice came from the other side of his mobile.

"It wouldn't be long. Just wait for me okay?" The silver haired replied.

"No problem! See you in school, Killua."

"Okay. Bye."

The boy turned off his mobile; put it in his pocket. Yes, uniform pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Risa (08.20 AM)**

"Wow. We're arrived. This is fast..." Risa muttered- more likely to herself than to her driver.

Rushed, she unbuckled her seatbelt and ran outside, shouting thank you when...

SPLAT!

Mud.

In instant, her white shoes turn all brown and sticky. They are now looked like a giant shoe-shaped chocolate. Risa cursed under her breath, trying to clean her sneaker using a pack of pocket tissues.

BEEP! BEEP!

The bell; meaning lesson is starting.

_Damn. _She muttered, _I'm late..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Killua; (08.30 AM)**

_So this is the school? _Killua asked to himself inner. _Seems... great. Just hope that I'm right._

Then the boy parked his car, founding something- or someone bending down and almost crashed that thing.

It's a girl-A black haired girl who is cleaning her... sneakers. Fast, Killua tried to stop his car, and succeeded. He opened his window.

"Oi; please move. You made me dead shock, seriously." The silver haired said.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." The girl answered as she stood up, bowing lightly.

"It's okay. Never mind." Killua then answered, trying to overcome his nervousness by speaking.

"Thanks." the girl smiled. She entered the school building with her little steps, leaving killua gaping bluntly at what he just saw. He never sees a dazzling smile like that. Not even once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Risa (10.00 AM) **

It's break time now. Risa talked to her best friends; Fawn, and Hooseki.

"You're late? It's rare!" Risa's friend, Fawn shouted.

"I know! It just that my sneakers were muddy... And the bell... just rang!" Risa answered.

Both Fawn and Hooseki laughed.

"Let's gone to canteen then." Hooseki said.

"No I can't. I want to do my humanities homework. I need to go to library." said Fawn.

"Okay then. See you later!" Risa exclaimed, walking together with Hooseki straight to the canteen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Killua (10.10 AM)**

"What do you think about school, Killua?" Gon, a spiky haired boy asked.

"Nothing big..." Killua answered as he remembered the morning's accident. He flustered. It isn't something "not big"...

The silver haired boy muttered something not really clear when he suddenly saw... her. Her. Yes; the girl he met this morning. That girl walked together with a brown haired friend of her; straight to the canteen.

Suddenly, Killua grabbed the girl's hand, having no intention to do anything. He doesn't even know why he is doing this.

"Yes?" the girl asked questionably.

"No; I just want to apologize for almost... well; crashed you." Killua answered. That's the only reason he can think of for stopping the girl and clutching her hand.

"I really don't mind." She replied.

"Thanks... And by the way; what's your name?"

"Risa." The girl managed to say.

"Nice name."

"Thanks..." she smiled; going away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Risa (10.15 AM)**

"Who is that?" asked Hooseki.

"He's the guy who almost crashed me this morning." Risa explained

"Oh. And?" her friend asked again.

"And... nothing else... Wait. What do you mean by '_and?'_?"

"Never mind... Hey, by the way, do you think he's attracted to you or what?"

"No way..." Risa laughed, as she drank a glass of tea, "We just met this morning."

"Oh, can it be love at the first sight?" Hooseki chuckled.

"Keep dreaming... He just wanted to apologize. According to the comics, when boys are in love, they like to stare their crush. And he definitely is not staring at me."

Curious, Hooseki's eyes then trailed every inches of the canteen and found that previous boy. She smirked.

_What do you mean, Risa? _She muttered inner; _He IS staring at you..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Killua (11.00 AM)**

Spinning his book, Killua gaped bluntly at the teacher who is now explaining things he can't understand. Well, it's not actually "can't"; it's more like "don't want".

"The new boy there!" Said the teacher, "Stop spinning your book or I'll throw it to the bin!"

"Sir, I can throw it by myself if I want to; so I guess I don't need your help." Killua answered sarcastically. The class burst in laugh. But yes, Killua is really serious with his words.

_Why should you spend your time just to throw a book when you can use it wisely for teaching?_ Killua muttered, _If it's about throwing books, I can do it myself..._

"Once again you speak, you'll sign this card and we will inform your parents about the poor attitude of yours!" the teacher said, holding a small green paper.

"Your parents care about these stuffs?" Gon whispered.

Killua smirked.

"Definitely not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Risa (11.05 AM)**

"Risa; what happened to your shoes?" asked Mr. Rick, the mathematics teacher.

"I stepped on some mud this morning and the shoes can't be completely clean sir." Risa answered honestly.

"Don't step in this class before you clean your shoes PROPERLY. Go to the restroom and clean your shoes well." Her teacher said again.

"Okay." The girl answered half heartedly as she walked to the restroom.

Gently, Risa then wet some amount of tissues with the tap water and cleaned her shoes properly. Yes, it's now looks clean. Without looking, her hand tried to reach the tissue box, searching for some tissue; but can't found any. It's empty. Frowning, she decided to go back to the class using the wet shoes. At least, the teacher won't know if it's wet.

The girl walked fast to her class, unaware with the wetness of the shoes; and ended up falling down just before reaching the door handle. She groaned in pain. Her left ankle hurt like hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Killua (11.10 AM)**

"Hey Gon, just go to the gym first; I'll go there later." Killua shouted. "I need to get my things back to the locker first."

"Okay! I'll tell the teacher!" Gon replied as he gone downstairs.

Killua opened his locker and put his books there, arranged them into a tidy row- right from the tallest book to the shortest. As Killua took a quick glance to his watch, he ran down heading to the gym. But well; he have a little problem- he didn't know where the gym is.

Already on the first floor, he then saw a figure kneeling down about five meters away. Killua stared at the figure. It doesn't take him more than a minute to recognize who is that.

Yes, it's Risa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Risa (11.25 AM)**

The pain came, stinging her left ankle.

She bit her tongue.

It feels worse.

Bit harder.

_Shit. _Risa swore.

Trying to stand up, she then saw the previous silver haired boy staring at her, confused. Slowly she saw him walking forward, offered his hand to her.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

The girl smiled weakly and shook her head, "I can do it myself..."

"Can you REALLY stand up? Try." the boy ordered.

Risa tried once again.

She can't.

"I... can handle." She spoke.

Without saying anything, the boy sighed; holding the girl and carried her to the nurse room. He won't ask again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Killua (11.30 AM)**

"What happened?" asked the school nurse.

"I fell." Risa answered as the boy put her down. She blushed.

"Okay. Let me see the bruise then." The school nurse said again, checking the girl's ankle; when the boy suddenly spoke. "I need to go now. I'm in hurry." He said. "Take care."

The black haired girl flustered more.

"Wait!" she called. The boy turned back.

"Thanks." Risa continued.

"No problem. See you around." Killua answered as he left.

Fast, the silver haired ran up the stairs- heading to the gym. He loose 15 minutes of the lesson and the teacher gave him a 10 minutes lecture plus make him did push up for 50 times. But of course; he won't mind.

"What made you take so long?" Gon then asked.

"I'm helping." Killua panted heavily.

"Helping who?" his friend asked again.

"Someone...?" he smirked. Gon raised his eyebrow. Something is odd about Killua. Very odd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RISA (12.00 PM)**

Risa curled on the bed; her ankle compressed by layers of cold towel. Today is the worse day in her life. Firstly, she almost crashed by that boy this morning- with muddy sneakers. Now, her ankle ached so much and she made that boy troubled. Again.

The black haired girl sighed. She sat up and released her hair tie when her eyes caught the sight of a locker key on the floor. Its plain- which mean, it isn't hers. Risa picked the locker key. A word is written there.

_'KILLUA' _it written. She had no doubt that it's the boy's name- yes; the silver haired one.

Firmly, Risa clutched the key in her hand, smiling. She laid back on her head as her eyes wondered towards the white ceiling in a jolt of warmness. The girl doesn't know why, but deep inside her heart, she felt really really happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KILLUA (02.00 PM)**

"Did you steal my key?" Killua asked.

As an answer, Gon raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Did you at least... see it?" The silver haired asked again. His friend said no.

"Great." Killua muttered. "It lost."

"Check it. You maybe dropped it!"

"I will never drop it! I'm not that clumsy!" he yelled.

"Uh... Killua?" he suddenly heard a voice called. Killua turned his head. It's Risa. He had no idea how she could find out his name, but he decided not to ask.

"Is it yours?" The girl asked, holding a locker key.

Killua moved forward and saw the key. Yes, it's his.

He took it. "Thanks." The silver haired boy claimed.

"No problem..." Risa answered, "See you some times later, okay? Bye!" she continued, waving his hand and gone to the second floor.

Killua gaped. It doesn't take him more than a minute to realize that he has fallen for that girl. Risa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RISA (03.00 PM)**

The bell then rang. Students rushing out the class, lockers banged open. The school is end. Walking slowly, Risa went outside the class and open the locker. Her hand picked some books, delved them down in her backpack. Today she had a lot of homework, but somehow she didn't really mind.

"Hey, Risa, where did you gone at second break?" Fawn suddenly came and spoke to her.

"Nurse room." The black haired girl smiled.

"What happened?"

"My ankle was very sore. I fell." She replied again.

Risa was just done with her backpack when she saw Killua walking down. The boy stared at her for some seconds and waved his hand. She did the same and smiled as the silver haired gone. She never expected this; but yes, she's fallen to the boy who almost crashed her this morning- Killua.

So, I guess today is an unlucky day for you..." Fawn suddenly said. Risa just smirked.

_What unlucky day? _The girl muttered inner. _It's perfect._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As'/N: Nyaha... At last this is done! This is sure a LONNGGGGGG one shot... :D What do you guys think of the format? You like it? A lot of grammatical error? You got me! Haha At first I thought this would be like 3 pages or 4... then after continued it until the 5th pages, I decided that it will be a drabbles... BUT GLADLY IT IS NOT! 8 pages, font Verdana, 10, with 1.5 spaces. Check it if you don't believe me! (Don't count this author note) I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS! Send us message, we'll be happy! glomps you**


End file.
